Percy? More like Persi
by EntityofUnknown
Summary: Read to find out tho u can probably tell from the title rwar XD
1. chapter 1

I awoke in my cabin. It looked like it was about 9:30, and I felt pretty good. Until I noticed something terribly wrong. Where's my morning boner? And where's my important part of male anatomy? No no no no no! It wasn't there! And my, uh, chest seemed heavier, also. I was officially a girl. How though? That's Impossible?! I should maybe IM Annabeth. I pulled out a Drachma and threw it in fountain at the corner of my cabin. "Annabeth, please." Annabeth popped up on the screen. She was at the Canoeing lake talking with the naiads. "Annabeth!" I said. She whipped around and said, " Who are you?" I told her to come to cabin 3. 7 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. "Percy? Peeercy? Open up!" I opened the door and I got a quizzical look from her. "Um, who exactly are you? And _what_ are you doing in Percy's cabin? Your the girl from the Iris message!" I looked at her sadly and said, "Uh, I _am_ Percy Annabeth." She looked like she might have spontaneously combusted at that exact moment. " _Excuse_ me? What? How in _Chaos_ is that possible?" "Did someone say my name? Ah, hello. I am Chaos." Annabeth immediately bowed.

"How are you Chaos? I thought you faded eons ago." He smiled. "You see, child, I did not as that was a rumor. I just dissappeared not wanting to deal with the nonsense of my kids and joined Order in the void. But alas, here I am because I was summoned." I thought the world might as well have ended. "Well, it sees Eros has been playing around again. What a shame. I liked you better as a man. But now you're a women. And it can't be reversed, either." I nearly threw up. _No!_ "Why would Eros do this? It doesnt make sense!" I started to cry. Annabeth put her arm around me and held me close. I didnt know what to do seeing as I was a girl. Well this is _oh just so wonderful._


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos smiled and said, "It's ok Persi. I'll help you in any way I can." _Well, at least the creator of the universe is helping me. And WHY is he looking at me like that?_ I thought. Chaos blushed. _Oooooohhhhh. Chaos you are SO hitting on me!_ I squealed at him in my mind. He turned a shade of silver almost black.

Later in the day, Chaos came up to me and said something _very_ unexpected. He said, "Um, Percy, would you like to be-become my, uh, immortal wife?" I stood there speechless. "No thanks, my lord. But I do have one request, though." He looked saddened. "Yes?" He asked. "Can I become immortal along with all my friends?" He smiled and said, "Of course. Ya know, I could make you a primordial goddess if you want." I said back, "Of course!" He then said to hold out my hand. I was teleported in the middle of the Olympian throne room. In the middle of a meeting. Zeus looked so mad he turned purple. "WHO DARES COME INTO THIS THRONE ROOM?!" Chaos said and said, "You know, for a god you're pretty retarded. It's me, Lord Chaos." Everyone immediately bowed. Poseidon said, "And who might this pretty lady be?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. _Uaaaagggghhhh!_ He was hitting on me! My DAD was HITTING on me!

Athena told him to shut up. "Well, this is Percy, or, should I say, Persi. Eros transformed him into a girl for some 'family entertainment'. I did not find it amusing. So, I have offered Persi to become a primordial goddess and she accepted. I guess all of you know the drill?" They all nodded. "Εμείς, οι θεοί του Ολύμπου, σε δηλώνουμε, Περσί Τζάκσον, πρωταρχική θεά της νύχτας, του χειμώνα, της ομορφιάς και της ελπίδας." I blacked out from pain worse than the Styx.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in what looked like Apollo's temple. It was a room with golden torches, a door to the right, and a balcony. It was pretty cool. But I did feel more powerful. I looked in the mirror. I looked so _gorgeous!_ Oh gods. I'm turning into an Aphrodite 2.0! _Noooooo!_ I guess that's the effect of being a primordial goddess. Oh well. I decided to go back to, as I was very tired.

I woke up about 2 hours later. _Huh. That's weird. I can tell_ exactly _how long I slept. Weird._ I got out of bed and opened the door. I walked down the hallway and saw Apollo on a couch watching some Game of Thrones. He paused it because he saw me and smiled. "Hey, Persi! How are ya feelin'?" I blushed. "Fine, Lord Apollo." "You don't have to call me lord. It's just Apollo."I nodded and sat down in the couch with him. "So, are you like gonna like boys now, are girls or what?" I immediately blushed silver. "I-I- uh, I dunno?" He smiled and put an arm around me. "Maybe I can help you decide?" "Uh, nope. I think I'm fine. I'm not gonna fall for you that easy." He frowned. "Awww. I thought I was Prince Charming though." I burst out laughing so hard I fell off the couch. "Uh, maybe to some girls. But not to me." He gave me a puppy dog face. "Have a good day Apollo." I decided to embarrass him by giving a deep kiss on the lips and flashed out. The look on his face was priceless.

A meeting was called, so I had to attend. I flashed in the throne room and made a throne appear between Artemis and Hera. I sat down as Zeus started the meeting. "We have gathered here to discuss Persi's domains. The Fates have not appeared yet, so we have no idea what her domains are. Persi, do you have any clue?" "I think I might have a clue. When I woke up in Lord Apollos temple," Apollo gave me an aggravated look, "I could tell _exactly_ how long I slept. I slept 2 hours, 36 minutes, and 27 seconds. It was strange. I think I _might_ have a domain over time, seeing as both Kronos and Chronus faded." Gasps were heard all around the room. Artemis pulled Apollo out by his ear and he was yelling "Ow ow ow ow! Arty! Stop it!" And disappeared behind the silver doors. I heard a huge _smack!_ And Apollo came back with a red hand mark across his face and Artemis grinning evily. It was hilarious. Then Zues said "Silence!" And everyone shut up. Athena said,"Father, she is a great threat. If she has control over _all_ time, she would be unstoppable!" Artemis said,"Chaos himself gave her that gift! Are challenging the power of _Chaos?!"_ Athena paled. "Guys, its fine. I swear on Chaos that I will not hurt or kill any of you unless you try to do so to me and I swear loyalty to Olympus as long as Zues is a good and better leader." I put emphasis on 'better'. They all looked relieved like a huge burden was lifted off their backs. I left as the meeting was closed after domains were discussed and I made a palace on Olympus and in Atlantis. As I was leaving to go Atlantis, I was knocked out.

 **(A/N: Guys, there will be a graphic scene in this part of the chapter. If you wish to skip it, go on ahead.)**

I woke up in a dark room with chains in me. And I was naked. _Oh gods. I'm getting raped._ Then someone came into the room. _Ares?_ Oh. He wants to get revenge on me for when I beat him when I was twelve. "Well, hey girlie. You look real nice today. But where are your clothes? Oh yeah. I took them off!" Anger boiled inside me. _Why? Why why whyyyy?_ He came over and positioned him self in front of me. "APOLLO!" "Well, better make this quick. Your boyfriend is comin'." **( graphic scene over)** Just as he was about take my virginity, Apollo bust down the door and realized what was going on. "ARES! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ares paled. Apollo ran over and punched ares over 50 times with godly strength. Apollo came over and undid my bonds. I started to cry. "It's ok, Perce, it's ok. I'm here now." I nodded and continued to cry into his shoulder. And then there was a council meeting.

Me and Apollo came there and I was still clinging on to him. Artemis yelled," APOLLO!? WHAT HAPPENED?" Apollo said,"Ares was trying to rape her and she shouted 'APOLLO!' And I came there and there she was about to get raped."


	4. AN

**Hey guys. So I wanted to apologize for going too fast in the story. I was looking at reviews a comments, and I just now realized. From now on, I will be writing more in each chapter and will be descriptive. Sorry guys. I hope you make me a better writer!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **EntityofUnkown**

 **Rawr xD**


End file.
